


one and only

by waywardrenegades



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrenegades/pseuds/waywardrenegades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traci smiled and shook her head; of course the person that had finally gotten her to smile was Sam Swarek. It was obvious to everyone in the precinct that Sam and Andy cared about each other – in a deeper, more profound way than just partners. They were something more to each other. Whether or not they'd ever admit that to each other, let alone themselves, was anyone's guess [music fic, based on 'one and only' by Adele].</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from fanfiction.net [posted on 08-18-11].

"Where've you been?" Traci asked, glancing up from the newspaper as Andy let herself into the house.

There was a ghost of a smile still etched across her face, which alone was enough to knock Traci over. She hadn't seen her best friend smile in weeks, not since her and Homicide Luke had broken up.

"I was at the station."

"Why? The quarantine ended hours ago, I thought you'd just want to get home and sleep after being stuck there all night."

Andy collapsed onto the couch, putting her feet up on the coffee table.

"Sam had something for me to do," she said, biting down on her bottom lip to hide her growing smile.

"Oh really?" Traci asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Andy said, mock innocently.

"What were you two doing?"

"Boxing."

"Excuse me?"

Andy leaned her head back against the plush couch cushions and smile wide, not bothering to hide it any longer.

"We were boxing in the re-training room."

"How… confusing…"

Andy smiled and laughed, still feeling exhilarated.

"You're happy," Traci observed.

Andy glanced up at her best friend, "Not yet, but I'm getting there."

Traci smiled and shook her head; of course the person that had finally gotten her to smile was Sam Swarek. It was obvious to everyone in the precinct that Sam and Andy cared about each other – in a deeper, more profound way than just partners. They were something more to each other. Whether or not they'd ever admit that to each other, let alone themselves, was anyone's guess.

"So you guys were boxing for four hours?"

Andy shook her head, "We went for breakfast at the Penny afterwards."

"You went on a breakfast date with Swarek?" Traci asked incredulously.

"It wasn't a date, Trace."

"You spend the night with him and then have breakfast in the morning? Sounds like a date to me."

"Being stuck in the division because of a quarantine doesn't exactly count as spending the night with him."

Traci rolled her eyes and crossed one leg over the other, surveying her still glowing expression.

"He made you smile."

Andy raised a hand to her face, she felt the unfamiliar contracting of muscles, the upturn of her lips – evidence that she really was smiling, something she'd thought she was incapable of since her split with Luke.

"I guess so…" Andy said, turning her face away from Traci's penetrating gaze.

"God!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration. "You can be so dense sometimes!"

"What?"

"Andy. A blind moron could see how much Sam Swarek cares about you."

"Of course he does, he's my partner," Andy replied, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"It's more than just a partner thing, Andy, and you know it."

Andy rolled her eyes, "He's supposed to back me up. That's what partners do. That's it, there's nothing more to it."

Traci rolled her eyes, "You didn't see him when you were trapped in the Laundromat, Andy. You didn't hear him when he called me when you were in the house with that robber. It's more than just concern for his partner, he was beside himself."

Andy looked at her, these new revelations washing over her, jumbling her thoughts up even more than they had already been. She shook her head hard, as if trying to sort them out.

"I have never seen him angrier than when he found out that Luke cheated on you."

Andy opened her mouth to protest as Traci held her hand up, cutting her off.

"If you tell me one more time that you two are just friends or that it's just concern for a partner, I am going to smack you."

"Traci…"

"No, Andy. Just… open your eyes and look at what's right in front of you."

"And what exactly is right in front of me?" she asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Sam Swarek."

Andy rolled her eyes again and raked a hand through her brown hair.

"Okay, fine. Just… tell me this. Who did you turn to the night you killed that guy during the blackout? Who did you ask for help when you found your dad covered in blood in his apartment? Who did you call when you were scared in the Laundromat?"

Andy shook her head, "He's my partner, Traci. Of course I called him."

"Okay. When Nixon attacked you in that storage locker and Luke came to your rescue, who did you really want to be there?"

Andy was silent, her thoughts going back to the scariest moments in her life when Nixon's fingers had tightened around her neck, pressing the air out of her windpipe.

When the metal door had opened, she'd felt a split second of euphoria and the only thought that had entered her mind was that Sam had come to save her again.

She remembered how fast her heart had sunk the second she heard Luke's voice ordering Nixon to step away from her, the disappointment she'd felt when Luke had peeled back the tape from her eyes, his voice softly repeating, "It's me, it's me."

Andy looked at Traci, her eyes widening in realization as she whispered, "Sam."

Traci nodded, satisfied with her answer, "Exactly."

Andy stood quickly, the blanket falling to the ground from her lap in her haste to get to her feet.

"I need to borrow your car."

"What for?"

"Traci." Andy said sharply, holding her palm out.

Traci smiled and pulled her car keys from her pocket, dropping it into Andy's outstretched hand.

"About damn time."

Andy smiled as she turned to leave back through the door. She was halfway out of the door, her hand gripping the knob when she turned back around, looking at Traci questioningly.

"You got a boom box?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam popped the cap of his beer bottle open, watching absentmindedly as it fell to the counter, bouncing once before rolling in a circle on his granite countertop.

He took a swig of the beer and sat down heavily on a chair at his kitchen table. He placed the bottle down on the tabletop and traced his finger around the mouth.

Physically, he was in his kitchen, but his mind and his thoughts were back in that re-training room at the precinct.

The corners of his mouth turned up as he remembered the feeling of his gloved fists hitting Andy's shoulders, each blow fueling her fire, her anger. He had watched as, with each blow, the cloud that had been hovering over his partner for weeks slowly dissipated, her face breaking out into a smile. He could still hear her ringing laugh in his ears, the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. He could see her smile, completely transforming her face.

He took another sip of his beer, her face in his mind's eye, as he heard the muffled sounds of music coming from outside his townhouse.

Sam stood, the cool glass of the beer bottle still in his hand as he walked across his living room to the bay window looking out onto the street.

He hesitated, closing his eyes and listening to the soft chords of a melodic ballad before peeling back the drapes over his window.

Sam's eyebrows shot up as he saw Andy standing on his doorstep. She had a large, silver, old school boom box clutched in her hands. She glanced around herself uncomfortably, looking down at the stereo in her hands.

Sam smirked and walked to the door, pulling it open quickly, his eyes watching Andy carefully.

She smiled, her eyes sparkling as soon as she saw him. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say anything at all, but she didn't speak, instead – leaning down to turn the volume up.

Sam looked at her, confused but did what he thought she wanted him to – listen to the lyrics.

God only knows,  
Why it's taken me so long  
To let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want.

I don't know why I'm scared  
I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word  
I've imagined it all.  
You'll never know, if you never try  
To forgive your past and simply be mine.

Sam's eyes traced her features, the curve of her cheekbones, the line of her jaw, the way her lips were curved into the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

I dare you to let me be, your  
Your one and only  
I promise I'm worth it  
To hold in your arms.

So come on and give me a chance,  
To prove I am the one who can,  
Walk that mile,  
Until the end starts.

His eyebrows furrowed together as Andy's soft voice began to move, ebbing and flowing over the lyrics.

If I've been on your mind,  
You hang on every word I say  
You lose yourself in time  
At the mention of my name.

Will I ever know,  
How it feels to hold you close  
And have you tell me,  
Whichever road I choose you'll go.

I don't know why I'm scared,  
'Cause I've been here before.  
Every feeling, every word,  
I've imagined it all.  
You'll never know,  
if you never try  
To forgive your past  
And simply be mine.

Andy stopped singing and reached down to switch the volume off. She looked away from Sam's dark, searching eyes, suddenly self conscious, a small smile still on her lips.

"What the hell, McNally?" Sam said softly, affectionately.

Andy glanced down to the stereo and said, "I was going for a 'Say Anything' moment," she paused and looked back up at her former training officer. "Did that not come across?"

Sam smirked and took another swig of his beer, leaning against his doorframe, his dark eyes never leaving her face.

"So, I'm Diane Court?"

Andy tilted her head, her face split into a smile as she bit back a laugh, "You've seen 'Say Anything'?"

"Maybe," he said with a smile. "So… what caused this little movie reenactment?"

"I just… realized something."

"Oh yeah? Realized what?"

Andy placed the boom box down onto the concrete step and tucked her hair behind her ear, chewing on her bottom lip, debating whether or not she could say what she was really thinking.

"McNally…" Sam said, trying to prod her into talking.

"You're always there, right?"

Sam nodded, confused.

Andy took a step towards him, "I don't know why I didn't see it before," she mused, almost to herself.

"See what?" Sam asked quietly, his heart pounding in his chest as he took another sip of beer, struggling to act nonchalant.

"It's you," she said, smiling at him. "It's always been you."

She felt her cheeks flush as she continued, "Ever since the moment you told me I wasn't your type," she shot him a wry smirk. "I tried to squash the feelings down, I even think I managed to convince myself that I didn't care about you like that. I threw myself into a relationship that I didn't completely want, and it went south. But now… now I'm free. I'm scared as hell, but I know what I want now," she paused, her eyes turning glassy with unshed tears as she spoke the last syllable. "You."

Sam's face was masked in an unreadable expression, his dark eyes fixed on hers.

Moments passed in silence before Andy exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and said, "Say something, Sam."

He remained silent as a single tear rolled down Andy's cheek. She reached up to bat it away impatiently and nodded, "Okay. I thought you might feel the same, but clearly I was wrong," she bent to pick up the stereo. "I guess that's a theme in my life lately," she finished quietly.

She turned to leave and was about to take a step down the stairs when a strong, warm hand gripped her elbow.

"McNally…" he said softly, pulling her towards him. He grabbed the boom box and put it down on the doorstep before securing Andy to her spot.

"Sam, it's fine."

"McNally."

"You don't have to be nice to me, Sam. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"Would you shut up for five seconds?" he said with a smirk, his fingers sliding down her arm to her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

She opened her mouth to protest but Sam shook his head and pulled her closer to him, his head bending to hers, his lips inches away from hers.

She tilted her head up, pressing her lips to his in an earth-shattering, knee buckling, heart racing kiss.

Sam pulled away from her gently and rested his forehead against hers.

"You sure about this?" he asked, praying she would say yes.

"More sure than I've ever been of anything," she whispered.

He smiled – one night, one song, one rookie – and all his dreams had come true.


End file.
